Uzumaki Naruto (JDS)
Biographical Stats Calling: Youthful Exuberance Physical Form: Jinchūriki Origin of Power: Endowment Identity Status: Public Primary Attributes Fighting: Excellent 20 (High D-Rank) Agility: Remarkable 30 (High C-Rank) Strength: Good 10 (Mid D-Rank) Endurance: Fantastic 60 (High A-Rank) Reason: Good 10 (Mid D-Rank) Intuition: Incredible 40 (Mid B-Rank) Psyche: Incredible 40 (Mid B-Rank) Secondary Attributes Health: 144 / 144 Reg. Rate: 1 Point / Turn (Constant) Hyper-Reg. Rate: 10 Points / Turn (Temporary) Mental Health: 162 / 162 Karma: 1,690 Chakra Network Network Charge: 200 / 200 Refresh Rate: 10 Points / Turn (Constant) Kyūbi Chakra Network Network Charge: 1000 / 1000 Refresh Rate: 166 Points / Turn (Constant) Tertiary Stats Appearance: Remarkable 30 (C-Rank) Resources: Poor 4 (Lower Middle Class) Popularity: +5 (D-Rank) Known Powers Powers Derived from the Kyūbi no Kitsune - Enhanced Olfactory: (Amazing 50 / A-Rank) ability for Naruto to smell things at a level that is far superior than a normal human. Naruto can smell things out to a range equal to 10 Areas (440 Yards). - Negative Emotion Sensing: (Remarkable 30 / C-Rank) ability for Naruto to detect the negative emotions of all those surrounding him out to a radius of 8 Areas (352 Yards) - Night Vision: (Remarkable 30 / C-Rank) ability for Naruto to see things in the dark, even through high intensity darkness if he makes a successful Power Rank FEAT. - Version One: If Naruto suffers sufficient emotional trauma, then he will enter into a Chakra Frenzy. This Chakra Frenzy will increase his Fighting and Endurance score by +1CS, while simultaneously reducing his Reason score by -2CS. The Frenzy lasts for the entire duration of combat. This Chakra Frenzy grants Naruto the following additional powers: -- Chakra Claws: (Excellent 20) Edge Damage -- Chakra Cloak: (Excellent 20) Protection vs. Physical & Energy Damage as per the rules for an Energy Sheath -- Hyper-Regeneration: (Amazing 50 / A-Rank) ability to add the Power Rank Number of this power to Naruto's natural Regeneration Rate when Naruto draws upon Hitomi's Chakra. Powers Derived from Naruto's Uzumaki Legacy - Body Resistance: (Good 10 / D-Rank) Protection vs. Physical and Energy Damage. This power is strong enough to defend Naruto against all forms of scarring. - Regeneration: (Good / D-Rank) ability to heal 10 times faster than an ordinary human is capable of. - Retarded Aging: (Good / D-Rank) ability to age only 1 year for every 10 years that actually passes. This power only activates after Naruto reaches his physical maturity. Powers Derived from Naruto's Training as a Shinobi - Chakra Network: Naruto possesses a Chakra Network, allowing him a maximum Charge of (Shift-Y 200) Chakra Points. This Chakra regenerates at a (Remarkable 30) Rate. Naruto can use this Chakra to perform his various Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu Techniques; doing this costs him a number of Chakra Points equal to the Power Rank of the technique in question. - Ninjutsu Techniques: Naruto can mould his chakra to perform a number of Ninjutsu Techniques as Power Stunts. Naruto is known for utilizing the following Ninjutsu Techniques: -- Henge no Jutsu: (Feeble 2 / B-Rank) ability for Naruto to instantaneously change his physical form into that of any other object, person or animal. Unlike the standard Shinobi's Henge, the one that Naruto utilizes is a true use of Shapeshifting. -- Kawarimi no Jutsu: (Good 10 / E-Rank) ability to instantaneously replace his own body with any other person or object that is within easy reach. To replace himself with a sentient being he must make a Power Rank FEAT vs. the Target’s Agility Rank as an Intensity. -- Shunshin no Jutsu: (Good 10 / D-Rank) ability to instantaneously transport himself over a distance of 16 areas (640 Meters). This power is not a Teleportation technique as that is a far more advanced form of Jutsu. -- Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: (Feeble 2 / A-Rank) each clone is treated as if it has the same Chakra Moulding capabilities as Naruto himself. Although the Clones only have 10 Health, they otherwise share Naruto’s Primary Attributes. These clones immediately dispel upon reaching 0 Health. - Fuinjutsu Techniques: Naruto can mould chakra to perform a number of Fuinjutsu Techniques as Power Stunts. Naruto is known for utilizing the following Fuinjutsu Techniques: -- True Jinchuriki Seal: (Shift-X 150 / SSS-Rank) This seal can be utilized by Naruto to seal a Tailed Beast into another character. Unlike the normal Jinchuriki Seal, this one can be used upon the deceased in order to revive them, so long as they have not been dead for longer than a single year. - Taijutsu Techniques: Naruto is known for making use of the following Taijutsu Techniques: -- Pentjak-Silat: Grants Naruto ability to utilize his Evasion attempts to put himself into a more advantageous position to attack. Any effect he then wishes to generate may be attempted with a +1CS bonus to the relevant ability score or power rank. This power can be used to develop additional Power Stunts at a cost of 250 Karma per additional Power Stunt. Naruto does not currently know any additional Power Stunts. Limitations - None of any particular note Weaknesses - None of any particular note Talents - Acrobatics: Naruto gains +1CS to his attempts to dodge, escape or evade his enemies. - Escape Artist: Naruto gains +1CS when dealing with situations that require him to pick locks, untie ropes or enact minor contortionism. - First Aid: Naruto can immediately halt Endurance Rank Loss, and can grant the immediate recovery of one rank of Endurance. Additionally, Naruto can stabilize a dying character at Shift-0 Health up to 5 combat rounds after they have reached that point. - Martial Arts A: Naruto can stun or slam opponents regardless of their comparative Strength and Endurance scores. - Martial Arts B: Naruto gains +1CS to his Fighting Score when engaged in unarmed combat. - Oriental Weapons: Naruto gains +1CS to his Fighting and Agility scores when employing any weapons of an Oriental design. - Resist Domination: Naruto is treated as though his Psyche score were +1CS higher than it actually is for purposes of Resisting Mental Interference. - Student (B): Naruto is allowed to learn new Talents at a rate of 1000 Karma from PC’s and 800 Karma from NPC’s (The normal rate is 2000 Karma from PC’s and 1000 Karma from NPC’s). This Talent also applies to new Powers (1000 Karma) and Stunts (800 Karma). - Thrown Weapons: Naruto gains +1CS to his Agility for tossing weapons designed to be thrown. Positive Quirks - Fortitude: Naruto is allowed to calculate his Mental Health score as if he were at +1CS on his Psyche. - Hardiness (2): Naruto has 20% more health than his FASE values would otherwise seem to indicate that he possesses. - Quick Learning ®: Naruto can learn new Talents, Spells and Stunts at 75% his normal cost (this translates to 750 Karma for new Powers as well as for Talents learned from PC’s. Meanwhile it translates to 600 Karma for new Stunts and Talents learned from NPC’s). - Rapid Healing: Naruto is treated as though his Endurance score were +4CS higher than it actually is for purposes of determining how swiftly he recovers from injuries. This Quirk is capped at the (Shift-Z 500) level. Negative Quirks - None of any particular note Equipment 2x Fūma Shuriken: (Good 15) Throwing Damage; (Excellent 20) Material Strength; Range of 3 Areas (120 Meters). 50x Standard Shuriken: (Good 10) Throwing Damage; (Excellent 20) Material Strength; Range of 3 Areas (120 Meters). 20x Kunai: (Good 10) Edge or Throwing Damage; (Excellent 20) Material Strength. Contacts - Ichiraku Ayame - Ichiraku Teuchi - Sarutobi Hiruzen - Umino Iruka Category:Diff. Jinchuriki Category:Team 7 Category:Narutoverse Category:Konohagakure no Saito Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:Genin Category:Naruto